Mother's Instincts
by TheTravelingWolf
Summary: Hige gets mad at Toboe for not going hunting with him one night, Toboe feels bad, but Blue has a small talk with him. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, but I sure as hell wished I did.

This is a Blue and Toboe fic, though, no romance here. Just how I felt that Blue would understand Toboe more since she too, belonged to a human and has feelings for them as he does.

Mother's Instinct

Toboe ran after his pack, Hige, Tsume, Kiba, and Blue, but was starting to get a bit tired. His eyes started to fall, and he felt that he could go no further than they were. But, he couldn't say anything, he didn't want them to start calling him weak. Tsume always told him to toughen up, as did Hige, and he never had any trouble of Kiba and Blue saying anything like that, but that doesn't mean they weren't thinking it. He looked at Blue, who happened to be half-wolf, she had also belonged to a human herself. But she was tough cause Quint, her old master, had taught her to fight and be strong. Granny never did that with him, not that he minded of course, but still. Still, she had to understand his feelings...

"Toboe, are you doing alright back there?" Kiba yelled, as they stopped for a while. Toboe looked up, as each pair of eyes fell upon him.

He sighed heavily, "Yeah, I'm doing alright, just a tad bit tired..." He mentally slapped himself for that, he shouldn't have said that, now they were going to go on about how they should rest for a while.

"Well, we could always stop for a while..." Kiba suggested, the others nodded. Toboe looked to Tsume, who smiled slightly at him, but didn't say anything.

"You don't have to stop if you don't want to-"

"We're fine, Toboe. We need some rest too." Blue said, giving him a reassuring smile. So, they stopped for the night, Toboe layed down next to Blue as the other three got ready to go find some food.

Hige, seemed very annoyed though, "Geez, Toboe, didn't your master teach you how to hunt?" Toboe merely glared at him, but didn't say anything, "I can see why though, you couldn't find your way through a paper bag..."

Blue growled at him, "That will be enough out of you, Hige..."

Hige shrugged, and left with the others. Blue looked to Toboe, who was staring after with hard eyes, but she could see that he was hurt, "Don't listen to him, Toboe...he doesn't understand."

"But I am weak, Blue, I can't hunt or find my way out of things when I'm lost. I always rely on someone." Toboe sighed, "Ever since Granny found me, I never wanted to leave her side."

Blue smiled, "I know how you feel, I still feel that way about Quint. There's nothing wrong about being loyal, Toboe."

"Yeah, but you didn't accidentally kill your master."

There was a long silence, and Blue knew that the boy was reliving his horror, "Toboe..." She sighed, "You can't blame yourself about that forever. It's not going to get you anywhere, I promise."

"But-"

"Quint blamed himself for his family's death for so many years and look where it's got him. I hate to say it, but he's half-mad." Blue looked at the sky, "You'll see your master again one day, and you're still loyal to her. Again, that's not a bad thing."

Toboe smiled at her, "I guess I will...thanks, Blue, that helped a whole lot." He looked at the forest, where the others had disappeared, "It's nice, you know. To be able to talk to someone who understands."

"What do you mean, Toboe?" Blue asked, though she already knew the answer.

"We were both raised by humans, and we feel about the same way towards them. The others, they don't feel that way cause they don't see what we see." Toboe smiled again, "Humans aren't bad, they're just scared. So they cling onto a belief, that wolves are bad, they always have to beleive on something like we believe that there's a paradise. It gives us hope."

Blue smiled, "That is so true...if there is nothing to believe in, then what is the point of living?"

Toboe just rested his head on the ground, "Blue?"

"Yes, Toboe?"

"Thanks for talking to me, I really appreciate it."

Blue smiled sincerely, "If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here."

The pup nodded, "Why are you so good at talking?"

Blue pondered for a bit, then laughed, "Mother's Instincts, I guess. Every female's got one."

* * *

The Traveling Wolf: YAY! I POSTED ANOTHER WOLFS RAIN STORY! Sorry if it sucked, but eh.

Blue: You're weird.

The Traveling Wolf: I am, hun...

Blue: But weird is good.

The Traveling Wolf: YAY! -does happy dance-


End file.
